


Tease

by Vivis_Heart



Series: Rare Pair Hell (NSFW) [10]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, That's it, They really just having sex yall, but they still cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivis_Heart/pseuds/Vivis_Heart
Summary: Viseul that no one asked for.





	Tease

“Fuck.” Haseul moaned as she felt Kahei move her hips against her. It wasn't fair, her plans for the night we're absolutely ruined due to a slight miscalculation. She didn't have time to dwell on it as she felt the toy dig into her again. It felt so good, all she wanted to do was bury her face into the sheets beside her, but she knew she wouldn't be able to get away with that.

Wrapping her arms around the woman before her, she raised her hips, trying to take the strap deeper with each thrust, but Kahei was purposely being a tease, and smirked down at her when she whined in frustration. “Use your words, baby.” The Chinese woman purred into her ear, before roughly nipping at it. She knew it was one of Haseul's favorite things, and never failed to exploit it. Getting no answer, she rolled her hips one last time, before pausing. She couldn't feel Haseul clenching around the toy, but she knew she was.

Haseul felt so full, she knew she was going to last much longer, even with the painfully slow pace. She doesn't like the pace, she liked being taken quickly and roughly. Just the thought of it made her whimper, her nails digging into the strong back she was holding onto. “Please, please, please-” she started to chant, it was too much for her. If she didn't get what she wanted, she was going to cry. Feeling lips on her cheek she turned in that direction, hoping to catch a proper kiss only to be denied again. Opening her eyes, she was met with the amused look of her girlfriend.

“Please what?” Haseul wanted to scream at the question, to have a full tantrum but she couldn't. It wouldn't get her what she wanted, if anything it would get her edged for the night. “I can't do anything unless you tell me.” The sadistic gleam in her eye wasn't helping the situation. As she waited for Haseul to calm down a bit, she started trailing kisses wherever she deemed appropriate, not once minding the taste of sweat on her lips. She though Haseul looked her best like this.

“Need to cum, Kahei, please.” She finally found the words, but with a sudden nip to her collarbone, she found herself being moved. She was now resting on her girlfriend's lap, unable to do anything other than pant. She didn't think it was possible but the toy only went deeper into her, and all she could do was clench uselessly sound it. “Fuck..”

“Since you need to cum, why don't you work for it.” It wasn't really a suggestion, more of a demand. Kahei took pleasure in watching how helpless Haseul looked right now, but she was determined to see it happen. If she needed help, then she would offer it. “Come on, we don't have all day.” It was a lie, they do have all day, but it didn't matter. They weren't going anywhere soon.

Taking a needed breath, Haseul rolled her hips only to fall forward at how much pleasure shot though her body. In her current position, she wasn't able to move as much as she'd like. But when she did move, oh it felt so good, it was downright sinful. It didn't help that Kahei's piercing gaze was making her feel like she was on fire. All she could do was cling to her as she took what she needed.

Licking her lips, Kahei encouraged Haseul to go faster, wanting nothing more than for her to cum. She always made the prettiest sounds when her orgasm hit. “Come on, you were begging just a few moments ago. Should I edge you instead?”

A broken sob was the only answer she got as Haseul tensed up on her lap, she hissed at she felt her nails break skin. She couldn't take her eyes off Haseul. Her breathy whimpers or the way she refused to let go, it was one of the things she enjoyed the most about dominating her like this. Not even bothering to fight her urge to smile, she pressed a kiss to her forehead, all she could do was wait until she calmed down a bit so she could move both of them to lay down.

It always took Haseul a while to come back to her senses, but when she did, she always had a cute afterglow. Before Kahei could say anything, she felt a quick series of light hits on her shoulder, and all she could do was let her girlfriend fall back into the bed in self defense. The yelp she heard was worth it. “You're so mean to me.” She huffed.

Chuckling at the sudden change in mood, Kahei leaned down for a kiss but was only met with a hand on her lips. “Aww don't be like this. You know I love you.” Even with her words muffled, she knows Haseul heard it, it was obvious in the way her face turned pink. It didn't matter how many times she said those magic words to her, she always blushed a pretty pink.

A few seconds passed and Haseul has yet to say them back. Narrowing her eyes, Kahei waited another few seconds. “I give you a mind blowing orgasm and you won't say I love you back? I see how you are.” Not allowing Haseul a chance to explain herself, she quickly went for the tickle approach, her girlfriends panicked giggles ringing through her ears. “Say it and I'll stop.”

Much to her credit, Haseul did try, but Kahei refused to stop tickling her for just a bit longer. When she finally stopped, she was brought down for a kiss, one that made both of them melt. Toes curling, Kahei all but forgot what she was doing before kissing her girlfriend like this. Feeling a nip, she couldn’t help but groan, as Haseul tugged on her bottom lip before breaking the kiss. She loved when Haseul got like this, it usually meant they weren’t done playing.

Feeling herself being pushed to the bed, she gazed hungrily at the woman above her. She didn’t know what she had planned for the rest of her afternoon, but as long as Haseul was with her, nothing else mattered.


End file.
